1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to female undergarments and more specifically relates to a class of undergarments of the type that helps to shape the wearer""s body profile so as to create a smooth and elegant look when clothed by extending on the wearer from a lower point between the wearer""s knees and thighs to an upper point between the wearer""s waist and bust. Embodiments of the present invention include an undergarment that helps to shape a wearer""s mid-section, buttocks and optionally the wearer""s thighs, and an undergarment and hose combination that comprises the undergarment mentioned previously in combination with hose. The device or the device combination can be put on quickly; preferably comprises a pleated crotch opening to allow the wearer to urinate without removing the undergarment; and comprises a supporting friction band at the upper and/or lower peripheral edges.
2. Prior Art
Undergarments are expected not only to protect sensitive areas on a wearer""s body, but in some circumstances to contour a wearer""s body profile to a more desired shape. Specifically, certain undergarments, such as a girdle or corset, can shape a wearer""s figure by slimming the waist and/or thighs and lifting the buttocks and/or bust into a more desired shape. The use of such undergarments is particularly important under elegant and formal outer garments (such as dresses) because such undergarments not only shape a wearer""s body, but also provide a smooth contour for the body, which adds to the aesthetics of the elegant outer garment (many or most of which are designed to accent or highlight certain parts of the body). Further, because importance of appearance cannot be understated (whether fortunate or not), the prior art discloses an array of undergarments.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,746,009 to Cuozzi discloses a panty girdle including a derriere panel that provides buttocks control and covers a wearer""s body. The Cuozzi ""009 device also has a crotch opening. However, because the Cuozzi ""009 device has straps and incorporates an additional panel for buttocks control, it can be difficult to manufacture and cannot be worn clandestinely with a strapless or other elegant dress.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,790,984 to Doubleday discloses a substantially unitary jumpsuit and undergarment for women and has a concealed closable crotch opening. However, because the device in Doubleday ""984 also has straps and lacks a buttocks shaping means, it also cannot be worn clandestinely with a strapless or other elegant dress and cannot shape a wearer""s buttocks.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,061,832 to Morrison, Jr. discloses an undergarment system that includes a portion for covering a lower half of a torso and at least another portion integrally coupled to the torso portion. The Morrison ""832 device includes an elastic sleeve with elasticity greater than the undergarment only in the midsection of the undergarment. As a result, the Morrison ""832 device only applies elastic force to the midsection of a wearer and provides very little in terms of overall contouring a wearer""s buttocks or profile.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,298,486 to Huang discloses an undergarment for contouring a body being made from stretchable material, having straps, having complex stitching on the front and rear of the undergarment, and having a zipper on the lateral side. Although the Huang ""486 device also has a buttocks shaping means, this means requires complex seam stitching and when worn produces an unnatural heart-shaped buttocks. Further, because Huang ""486 discloses a device that has straps, a zipper and complex stitching, the Huang ""486 device cannot be put on easily, cannot be worn with a strapless or other elegant dress, and cannot be easily manufactured.
Notwithstanding the prior art, there is a need for an undergarment device that can shape and smooth a wearer""s profile without harming the wearer. There also is a need for an undergarment that can be worn clandestinely underneath a garment without negatively affecting the aesthetics of the garment. There is a further need for an undergarment that incorporates essentially straights seams and a limited numbers of seams for easier manufacture. The present invention is directed to such needs.
Briefly, the present invention is an undergarment that functions to shape and smooth a wearer""s body profile. The undergarment of the present invention can be made from an elastic or elastic containing material that applies pressure on a wearer""s body through the tension forces of the elastic material. One embodiment of the structure encircles the wearer""s body from a point between the wearer""s knees and upper thighs to a point between the wearer""s waist and bust. As one embodiment of the structure is strapless, the undergarment can include an upper friction band, such as a lace band impregnated with a slip-resistant material, at the upper peripheral edge to help ensure that the undergarment remains in place about the torso. Likewise, the undergarment can include a similar lower friction band to maintain the undergarment in place about the legs. Further, the undergarment also can include a buttocks shaping or lifting means, and a pleated crotch opening that can be reversibly opened and closed for facilitation of urination.
The undergarment has the general shape of a common panty girdle and generally fits over and encircles the torso and buttocks of a wearer. The material of manufacture is a lightweight, soft, comfortable material that is elastic or contains elastic. The portion of the undergarment encircling the torso has a control feature (namely the elasticity) that gently shapes and smoothes the wearer""s torso. The portion of the undergarment encircling the buttocks (and hips) has a similar control feature to shape and smooth the buttocks and hips. Further, the area of the undergarment between the buttocks comprises a vertically oriented structure to help lift and further shape the buttocks and to help counteract the flattening side affect the elasticity of the undergarment material often has. The portion of the undergarment encircling the thighs or each thigh also has a similar control feature to shape and smooth the thighs.
As it is an object of the present invention to shape and smooth the wearer""s body profile, the elastic properties of the undergarment should be strong enough to do the shaping and smoothing, but not so strong as to cause the wearer""s body to bulge out above, below or within the undergarment. Because of this, in some circumstances, the upper portion of the undergarment may tend to slide downwards from the bust to the waist and/or the lower portion of the undergarment may tend to slide upwards from the thighs to the crotch. To help prevent this from happening, either or both of the upper peripheral edges of the undergarment are provided with a friction band comprising a support structure impregnated with a slip resistant material. The preferred support structure is a cloth material, such as lace, and the preferred slip-resistant material is an inert, non-toxic, non-irritating material, such as silicone, impregnated into the support structure.
One embodiment of the present invention is to wear underneath formal dresses, which creates several problems that the present invention solves. Formal garb often is backless, strapless or both. The present invention is strapless and stops below the bust or supports the bust from below and is not visible under a strapless dress. Further, the present invention can be made in a backless or low cut back embodiment, as one object is to shape and smooth the waist and buttocks, and in this embodiment is not visible under a backless or low cut back dress.
Another embodiment of the present invention further comprises hose so as to create an undergarment-hose (or pantyhose-type) combination. The hose also can comprise a frictional band about the upper peripheral edges (that is, about the thigh region) allowing the hose to frictionally engage the wearer""s thigh or the frictional band about the lower edges of the undergarment. This creates a combination device that allows a quick and easy change of hose (for example, for a change of color or texture), to remove the hose entirely, or to replace damaged hose, while still providing a secure and comfortable device for maintaining the hose in a desired position and controlling the shape of the torso.
Therefore, a feature of the present invention is an undergarment with one use being to shape the body profile of a wearer with uniformity and comfort.
Another feature of the present invention is an undergarment that has an essentially smooth contour and substantially straight seams.
Another feature of the present intention is an undergarment with a pleated crotch that can allow the wear to urinate without having to remove the undergarment.
Another feature of the present invention is an undergarment that can be optimally put on by a wearer easily by placing her legs into the undergarment, then through the leg compartments, and then pulling the garment up to a desired height.
Another advantage of the present invention is an undergarment that is resistant to movement along a wearer body by the introduction of friction bands with slip resistant material at the peripheral edges of the undergarment.
Another feature of the present invention is an undergarment-hose combination allowing the secure and comfortable maintaining of the hose in a desired position, yet allowing the easy removal or replacement of the hose.
Another feature of the present invention is an undergarment-hose combination having a clip-less and strapless means for securing hose to an undergarment so as to help maintain a smooth transition from the hose to the undergarment that will not show (or will only minimally show) underneath an outer garment, such as a formal dress.
Other features, aspects, and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings in which like reference numerals represent like components throughout the several views, illustrating by way of example the principles of the invention.